


Shout Out From Orion

by MajiLovePrincess



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Implied Nanami Haruka/Shinomiya Natsuki - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Natsuki knew her body. Natsuki was slow. Natsuki was gentle. Natsuki excelled at the kind of slow-building release that made her scream.Satsuki was rough. Satsuki was still learning. Satsuki was still finding those boundaries. Satsuki wondered if he could make her scream just as loud.
Relationships: Nanami Haruka/Shinomiya Satsuki
Kudos: 38





	Shout Out From Orion

Haruka sobbed, clinging to his shoulders and raking her short nails down his back in time with the hot water.

“Sa-! Satsuki-san!” 

Her back arched off the tile wall with a gasp, and he hefted her trembling thighs up until she locked them around his hips. His breath came in little grunts as he slammed home inside of her and tore another moan from her throat. 

She held him tight. Her hardened nipples rubbed against his wet chest. Her head was tipped back, baring the fair column of her throat. Her walls tightened and squeezed around him with every roll of his hips. Arousal dripped from her, coating his cock and providing more than enough lubrication for him to take her as fast as he was.

It was hard. It was achingly hard to restrain himself. He knew she couldn’t handle him at full strength, no matter how she begged. He knew that, but he wanted to let go. He wanted it so bad.

Haruka was the one of the few people he loved enough to hold himself back.

His long, calloused fingers sank into her soft skin as he slammed her hips down to meet his thrusts. He was by no means gentle, but she couldn’t get enough. She wanted it all. She wanted all of him.

Haruka shivered as he pressed her back against the tile. His hips rocked into her, hard and steady. He sheathed himself in time with her racing pulse. 

The steam of the shower condensed on his bangs, dripping with sweat onto her bouncing breasts. His teeth grazed her neck, feeling every shuddering breath that left her throat. She tasted like salt and smelled like Natsuki’s vanilla wash.

Haruka whined, tugging at his hair. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her blush was so deep it had spread to her up her ears and down her chest.

Satsuki could still recall how timid she had been the first time Natsuki had made love to her. All stuttered words and hesitant hands. How bold she had grown in the months that followed. 

“Harder, please,” she breathed, running a hand across his pecs. “Please.”

She could be a demanding little minx, Satsuki thought as he thrust up into her. How many times had he brought her to orgasm tonight? Three? Four?

He spared half a thought to be grateful they had nowhere to be in the morning.

He loved it. Gods above, did he love every minute of making her come undone. It was so rare that he got to pleasure her. 

Natsuki knew her body. Natsuki was slow. Natsuki was gentle. Natsuki excelled at the kind of slow-building release that made her scream.

Satsuki was rough. Satsuki was still learning. Satsuki was still finding those boundaries. Satsuki wondered if he could make her scream just as loud. 

“Haru,” he rasped against her collar.

She answered with a whine when he rocked hard against that spot, the one that had brought her to trembling orgasm twice before with his fingers. 

One broad hand ghosted across her torso until he pinched a nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He teased the flushed little nubs, taking turns with the two until Haruka’s arms shook from the effort of holding onto him. 

“Can you take it, Haru?” 

Haruka gasped and bit her lip when he slammed fully inside of her. “Ah! I can. I can take it.” She tugged him up by his wet, golden hair, molding their mouths together. Her lips were red and bruised, but he loved it.

When he thrust again, she nearly sobbed in frustration, yanking his hair harder. “You won’t hurt me,” she promised around her gasps. “Let go,” she begged. “Let go. I want you— every side of you.”

Satsuki inhaled sharply through his nose. He could feel his restraint fraying with every squeeze, every moan, every gasp. He abandoned her nipples and brushed aside the strands of rosy hair that had become plastered to her dark cheeks. 

Haruka’s warm honey gaze drilled into him, promising that her words were true. He ravaged her mouth in a kiss, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Haruka followed his lead and sucked his tongue, stroking it with her own. She embraced him. She easily took his rough edges. She wanted him. She loved him.

Finally, he let go.

Leaning most of her weight against the wall, Satsuki tightened the arm around her waist as he pulled nearly all the way out. When he slammed back in with all his might, Haruka bit back a scream.

“Yes!” Her back arched, and her thighs drew him closer. “Yes! Yes!”

Satsuki grunted as she pulled his hair. His hips snapped against her, rough and wild. The slapping sound of skin on skin echoed in the shower stall, louder than the water beating against their sides.

Haruka let out a high-pitched whine as his rough fingers stimulated her clit and sent her hurtling toward another orgasm. “Satsuki!” She barely managed to moan his name as her hips trembled with the wave of her release. 

“Fuck,” he groaned as she clamped down on him. She was tight and hot, but he never slowed. He rode her through her orgasm, slamming her hips against the cool tile unrepentantly.

She arched, in a haze, trying to get her overstimulated clit away from his tireless fingers. Her legs twitched around his hips. It was no use. Satsuki was going to fuck her until he was done. Haruka thrilled at the notion. She wanted— needed— more.

She kissed the top of his head as he kept up his pace. Their nights together were so rare. She had to savor every minute of him. Every minute that she got to spend with the other half of her lover was a treasure.

Her thighs and his were sticky with her release. Her nipples ached when he sank his teeth around them. One at a time, he brought them to his lips and sucked them until she was panting and he could just taste the first hint of copper.

He was going to mark her. He was going to paint his signature all over the canvas of her soft skin. 

A bite. A nip. A bruise. Over and over. He created a new constellation on the skin between her breasts. Haruka moaned until her throat ached. 

The hot water was starting to run out, but they didn’t care. 

He could feel his release building slowly as Haruka recovered enough to start trying to meet his brutal thrusts. Too slow. He growled. He squeezed her hips and forced her up and down on his twitching length. 

“Haru,” he grunted, bruising her tailbone with the force of his hips, “say my name.”

“S-Satsuki,” she mewled, her eyes heavy and hazy. Her legs felt like jelly, and they both knew she wouldn’t be able to get herself to bed after this.

She stifled another scream as he poured on more speed. If his hips had had a rhythm, it was lost to the intensity of his need now.

Satsuki bit her shoulder, drawing a startled cry. “Don’t stifle yourself,” he commanded. “Scream for me.”

Haruka whined louder. “Ah!”

“Scream my name,” Satsuki begged as he rolled her clit between his fingers. “Scream it like you do his.”

Haruka cracked an eye open as sudden understanding rushed through her. 

His hips were hardly more than a blur. His fingers made her lose her vocabulary. Her mind went blank with pleasure and the pain of being stimulated so much for so long. “Satsuki!” she screamed. “Oh! OH!”

She clawed at him again as his teeth sank into her other shoulder and his thrusts somehow became even rougher. It straddled the line of being too much. “Satsuki!”

He groaned, going still inside her when she screamed. Their hips were flush when he shuddered with his release. 

Haruka quivered as his fingers teased her over the edge, and finally they were panting together. Their forehead bumped gently as they gulped down air. 

His fingers left her clit as her wrapped her in a hug. “Haru.”

“Satsuki,” she agreed, leaning forward to cross the space between the lips.

When they broke the soft kiss, Satsuki carefully pulled out and lowered Haruka onto her wobbling legs.

They washed each other quickly as the water turned cold.

Satsuki ended the shower, and Haruka giggled when he swaddled her a fluffy towel.

With a towel of his own slung around his hips, he scooped her up.

Haruka snuggled easily into his chest, flicking his nipple playfully.

Satsuki flashed an unamused look as they crossed into the bedroom. “You’d better cut that out. Otherwise,” he purred, “I’ll make another mess of you. And we’re all out of hot water for tonight.”

Haruka glanced up at him, playing innocent as she flicked the other nipple. “What a shame.”

Satsuki snorted and dumped her on the mattress. Before she had even finished her indignant squeak, he was pinning her down.

Haruka trembled in anticipation as Satsuki fished another condom from the side-table.

He noted her re-hardened nipples and glistening folds with a small smirk. “No rest for the wicked, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of stamina these two have. My goodness.


End file.
